


Mirion

by Broiler747



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Gender or Sex Swap, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Трандуил всегда была жестока и холодна. Леголас порой думала, что мать хочет сжить ее со свету.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 3





	Mirion

В знаменитых на весь Шир черновиках Бильбо Бэггинса, отважного путешественника, посвященных его жизни среди славного народа Ривенделла, есть следующие заметки:

_1\. Культура эльфов завораживает. Их дисциплина вызывает зависть у каждого консерватора._

_2\. Все их традиции, песни, стихи, музыка, движения, восприятие мира зачаровывают. Каждый случайный путник восхищен ими. Никто никогда не уходит от приятеля-эльфа недовольным гостеприимством._

_3\. Эльфы не бросают своих. Они самые преданные друзья на свете. Если вас полюбил эльф, то вы никогда не лишитесь его поддержки. Родители-эльфы всегда рады своим чадам. Ничто на свете не заставит их отказаться от любимых детей. Те же в ответ заботятся о стариках до самой старости._

_4\. Эти существа старательны. Все их деяния мирны. Эльф никогда не станет лезть в драку первым._

_5\. У эльфов не принято выражать привязанности. Они слишком спокойные, вежливые в общении существа, не проявляющие ярких чувств. Они не позволяют себе лишних слов. Не бросают жаждущих взглядов. Никогда не желают невозможного. Всегда напоминают о себе лишь как дуновение ветра._

**Это все ложь…**

Леголас только казалась эльфом. Да, она бессмертна, как все остальные представители ее рода. Да, у нее есть больше возможностей, чем у любого другого существа. У нее, как у всех нандор, острые уши, «алебастровая» кожа, она умеет читать мысли… Но порой принцесса считала себя самым обычным смертным человеком. И к тому же несчастным.

Ее отец умер, когда та была еще младенцем. Она его не помнила. Не знала. Мать не часто рассказывала о нем, точнее отказывалась сказать хоть слово. Дочь сделала вывод, что та его презирала.

Все воспоминания о детстве у Леголас были омрачены печалью.

Трандуил всегда был надменна и холодна. Равнодушная, вот, что можно было о ней сказать, понаблюдав за ее поведением хоть один день. Заносчивая, жестокая и злая, иногда резкая в словах, часто подлая, дотошная, упрямая, она только прикрывалась своей хваленой изящностью. Когда она стала правительницей, никто не смел перечить ее воле. Каждый вассал делал только то, что говорила молодая королева. Знали, что та способна на все, если хотя бы намекнуть, что у нее могут отобрать трон. Правда, было в подобном положении вещей и рациональное зерно.

Каждый правитель-эльф, дальний родственник, завидовал ее мудрым и взвешенным решениям. Трандуил никогда не бросала слов на ветер, всегда помнила своих врагов и держала их к себе поближе. За правильно сделанную работу щедро вознаграждала. Ей удавалось контролировать разведку, внешние и внутренние дела государства; виртуозно управлялась даже со шпионажем. Все соперники завидовали богатствам и стилю Лесной Королевы. Для многих она казалась чудовищем, не знающим слово «жалость». И это было чистой правдой, без каких-либо преувеличений.

Трандуил, как и большинство наследников трона, вышла замуж против воли. Ей было все равно. Она жаждала власти, ничего более. Она не любила мужа, избегая того всякий раз, когда ему что-нибудь было нужно. О его безвременной кончине слагали песни только менестрели, но не она.

У Королевы Лихолесья других детей не было. Только Леголас.

Мать ее изводила. Не давала сделать и шагу самостоятельно. С малых лет постоянно вмешивалась во все ее дела. Всегда насмехалась над принцессой: что бы та ни сделала, Лесная Королева считала любой поступок глупостью. На все события и вещи в мире насильно прививала свои взгляды. Постоянно отвешивала увесистые подзатыльники, если девочка лезла под руку или открывала рот без разрешения. Жестко отчитывала, если хоть раз наследница осмеливалась сделать не так что-либо, как говорила она. Трандуил ее унижала, позорила, стращала. А чтобы подчинение ее воле было полным — часто колотила. И никому не пожалуешься! Никому нет дела до остервенелого нрава старшей эльфийки. Никто не мог усмирить ее неоправданную жестокость. Будто все сговорились.

Становясь старше, наследница все больше злилась на мать. Отношения с ней перерастали в откровенное соперничество, ненависть. Переходя в пору юности, та хотела ее убить. Прикончить. Лицо ее было противно. Лесная фея в нежных одеждах только прикидывалась слабой. Принцесса была уверена, что она поплатится за все когда-нибудь. И в то же время искренне сокрушалась о том, что у нее нет отца, который мог бы схватить королеву за вихры и отчитать за непомерную злобу; что нет ни одного хотя бы человека, который ее хоть капельку любил… Еще будучи крошкой, Леголас начала огрызаться, стараясь больнее задеть самолюбие родительницы. Как-то раз королева не выдержала ее упрямства. И ударила так сильно, что у принцессы три дня пухла щека от удара.

Придворные часто говорили о том, как дочь напоминает усопшего короля, смахивая ностальгические слезы. Часто упоминали, что Леголас родилась именно в те минуты, когда скончался король. Такие пересуды испортили мнение о матери. Принцесса была уверена, что мама ненавидит и ее тоже. Она терялась в догадках, сидя в своих яслях, почему так случилось, глотая слезы истинного горя, не понимая, почему единственная, кто просто по природе обязана ее любить, так жестока. Леголас каждый день казалось, что она не взрослеет, а стареет.

Впервые дочь подралась с матерью, когда та в очередной раз пришла к ней за тем, чтобы проверить уроки. Преподаватель давно ушел. Внимательно выслушав, как ребенок с трудом повторяет заученное, правительница сморщилась. Была как и всегда недовольна результатом.

— Ты не стараешься, я вижу, — сказала Трандуил, зевая.

Леголас опустила голову, нахмурилась. Спросила:

— А у Вас, мама, получалось лучше, когда Вы были ребенком?

Трандуил, усмехаясь, на это заметила:

— Тебе не стоит сравнивать меня с собой. Я тебе не ровня и все свое давно уже запомнила.

Дочь скривилась. Так каждый раз. Не выдержала, с обидой произнесла:

— И ты, о правительница, даже тогда гнусила по любому поводу?

Раньше дочь не так реагировала на наставления. Казалось, глаза королевы и без того огромные стали еще больше от удивления. Вскочив со своего места, не давая шанса юркнуть мимо нее, схватила дочь за шкирку.

— Ты будешь слушаться меня, девчонка! Что бы я ни сказала, ясно?! — до боли сжимая ее запястья, в страшном гневе, ревела королева.

— Иди ты ко всем чертям! — с таким же пылом шипела на нее Леголас, но страх гнева родительницы все равно отражался на лице. И это было запахом крови для хищника.

Она резко выпустила руки Леголас. С силой встряхнула за грудки, нанося удар за ударом по лицу эльфеныша. После пятой затрещины мать с отвращением отбросила ее. И ушла сама не своя, все еще в гневе. Леголас, свернувшись комочком на полу в огромном зале, долго ревела в абсолютном одиночестве. Никто ее не утешал после этой вспышки гнева правительницы. Никому не было дела.

Столько горя. И только одно воспоминание детства, незапятнанное ужасом.

В тот день гостившая у них Галадриэль предсказала принцессе поездку в Валинор. Леголас ухватилась за нее, как за тонкую соломинку, что вот-вот развалится, и в тайне мечтала, что когда-нибудь видения станут правдой. Сидевшая рядом Трандуил только усмехнулась, но вежливо поблагодарила гостью за, как она выразилась, — «совет». После этого долго, с отвращением, рассматривала счастливую улыбку дочери. Даже когда Леголас заметила это, все равно не могла перестать радоваться. Мать, зло щуря глаза, качала головой. Снова не одобряла.

Когда принцесса стала взрослой, то поняла, почему Трандуил ее ненавидит. Дела государства, трон — это все, что ей нужно для счастья, поэтому она так жестока. Чуть позже поделилась этими наблюдениями с матерью. Та сначала вспыхнула, но промолчала. На следующий же день жизнь младшей эльфийки стала еще невыносимее.

Тогда дочь поняла, что мать просто хочет уничтожить ее, сжить со свету. Это мучило, не давало покоя. До последнего она надеялась, что все не настолько плохо. Леголас всю жизнь чувствовала себя рядом с матерью смертным человеком, застрявшим с рождения в семье какого-то буйного пьяницы, а не королевы, к которой на поклон являлись чуть ли не все посольства Средиземья. Она не знала, как относиться к Трандуил. Все же родителей нужно уважать, а у нее было стойкое, искреннее отвращение и крепнувшая все больше с каждым часом при нахождении рядом с матерью ненависть. И себя она презирала, потому что не могла быть для такой мегеры хорошей дочерью.

**Но Леголас ошибалась. Во всем.**

Лесная королева действительно была холодна. Она всю жизнь хотела власти, всегда знала, что нужно делать на поле боя и с людьми, которые ей были поручены в качестве подданных. Но никто из соседей даже не подозревал, что в семейных делах та теряла голову, путаясь в догадках о том, как нужно себя вести. Внешний вид королевы закрывал собою ее сущность. Ведь она изводила не только единственную дочь, но и своих заместителей, министров, солдат. Во всем хотела порядка. Подчиненные это знали и всегда держались по стойке смирно при ней. Был только один случай, когда вассалы выдохнули с облегчением и с нескрываемым наслаждением отдыхали от всех взваленных на их плечи грозной правительницей дел. Тем днем было рождение Леголас.

Когда еще только новорожденную наследницу впервые положили ей на руки, Трандуил впервые в жизни почувствовала биение сердца в своей груди, несмотря на боль и страшную усталость после родов. На сообщение о том, что король скончался, она не отреагировала, неопределенно махнув рукой, все еще рассматривая милую кроху. Когда ее оставили одну, думая, что ей нужно время, чтобы свыкнуться с горем, королева, словно сама впала в детство. Та сидела в склоненной позе, с дочерью на руках, неотрывно рассматривая ее и с великим удовольствием слушая, как та гукала что-то неразборчивое. Взгляд королевы был переполнен нежностью. С осторожностью, ей несвойственной, сжимала маленькие ручки, щекотала ту, наслаждаясь звонким смехом. Трандуил тогда искренне и счастливо улыбнулась, разглядывая милое личико своей малютки.

Ребенка она, чуть ли не шипя, не отдала в руки нянек. Всю ночь провела с ней, укачивая в объятиях. Она поняла, что любит свою малышку. И сделает ради нее все. Королева бы, не задумываясь, какая бы беда с ней ни приключилась, знала, что унизится, пойдет под пытки… Примет на себя любое зло. Обожаемая дочь для нее была дороже достижений, всех вместе взятых. Трандуил из-за своей властной натуры никогда не хотела видеть рядом с собой ни одного живого существа, ребенок изменил что-то в ней.

Правительница отказался наотрез отдавать дочь и на следующий день. Вассалы с пониманием кивали головами; думали, что та в великом горе, боится потерять еще и дочь. Глупые барды слагали песни об усопшем короле, восхваляя чувства его жены, но это было не так.

Трандуил возилась с крохой, не замечая времени. Ей действительно казалось, что она сильно помолодела. Девочка же признавала только старшую эльфийку, капризничая, если ее отдавали на руки кому-то другому. Очень долгое время королева только и делала, что играла с ней, кормила с ложечки. И в эту пору совместного взросления они вели себя, как дети.

Леголас еще не умела говорить, но следовала за матерью, как хвостик. Знала все ее любимые помещения в замке. Например, сокровищница. Мать счастливо улыбалась, прижимая кроху к себе. Она постоянно разговаривала с ней, надеясь в скором времени услышать первое слово. Рассказывала:

— Вот смотри, моя воительница. Это добыча твоей королевы. Когда-нибудь она вся будет твоей.

Девочка что-то гукала, дергая мать за длинные волосы. Трандуил наклонила к ней голову, осторожно взяла одну маленькую ручку. Видя счастливую детскую улыбку, сказала то, что думала всегда:

— Но сокровище здесь только ты, — и осторожно щелкнула ту по носу.

Леголас весело смеялась, по-прежнему хватаясь за волосы матери.

Время пролетело незаметно. Пришлось вырасти. Леголас обучали тому, как быть королевой, а короткий период счастья, привычного ей, истерся из памяти. Она стала запоминать только зло. Трандуил иногда с горечью подмечала это для себя, но снова обращаться с наследницей, как с грудным ребенком, силой не позволяла себе. Она решила во что бы то ни стало вырастить из дочери великую королеву, которая превзойдет ее достижения в несколько сотен тысяч раз. Надеялась, что когда-нибудь она это оценит. Поймет — что бы Трандуил ни делала в своей жизни, все было сделано только для нее одной. И что-то пошло не так…

Дочь не могла уложить в голове свою зависимость от более сильного существа, что старше нее на несколько тысячелетий, занятого работой, кропотливой и во многом неблагодарной, требующей ответственности и концентрации всего внимания. Мать же никогда не знала любви, не желая ее, поэтому первую искреннюю привязанность к дочери выражала, как умела. Как учили. Для королевы Леголас была единственным смыслом существования, но правильно показывать она этого не умела. Трандуил беспокоилась за свое чадо, поэтому слишком перестаралась с заботой, не подозревая, что материнская любовь давила дочь, разминая, как кашу, не давала вдохнуть спокойно.

— Да как она может со мной так разговаривать! Это из любви к ней! — сбрасывает вещи со стола в своем кабинете Трандуил, когда его ребенок снова огрызается на нее.

Королева всякий раз страшно страдала, когда их эмоциональные стычки перерастали в побои. Жалела о содеянном. Каждый удар она хотела испытать на себе лично, от кого угодно, только чтобы любимому ребенку не было так больно. Она не понимала, что ей движет, но всякий раз, когда чадо начинало противиться стараниям, гнев ее переполнял. Она ненавидела себя в те минуты, когда распускала руки. За каждый нанесенный удар и произнесенное злое слово, что кривило губы малютки от обиды. Переживала о том, как там она.

— Что с ней? Ей плохо? Где она сейчас? — с ужасом размышляла вслух правительница, когда гнев утихал, тут же вскакивая с места и спеша обратно, в главный зал, надеясь найти свою девочку… Дочь свернулась калачиком. Заснула в слезах. Королева с грустью наклонившись, провела по ее волосам. Горестно выдохнула, поднимая ребенка на руки, чтобы отнести до постели. Укладывая ту, осторожно поцеловала макушку.

Когда уже взрослая дочь приходит к ней с обвинениями в узурпации, Трандуил впадает в ступор: «Я не хочу тебе зла. Кто тебе такое внушил, моя девочка? Почему ты решила, что я хочу твоей смерти? Я же твоя мать!» — в недоумении и с грустью думает королева, не понимая, кто мог такое наговорить ее ребенку. Она даже не обиделась на Леголас. Усилила охрану, чтобы отыскать заговорщиков, только и всего.

А потом появился он.

Этот мужчина просто ей не нравился. И все. Слишком дерзкий, заносчивый, независимый и наглый. Она не хотела такого мужа для дочери. Она хотела идеального. Всегда надеялась, что первая любовь ее ребенка не будет так его раздражать, а она раздражала, бесила. Слишком ветреный. Он разобьет сердце ей девочке. Что тогда ей прикажешь делать? Как ее утешить? Подошла к нему из-за спины в одну из ночей его дозора. Когда тот нервно дернулся, пытаясь отойти, решила дать указания. Смотря на него, как на вошь, приказала, выделяя каждое слово:

— Ты больше не будешь проявлять интерес к Леголас. Или я тебя уничтожу. Понял меня?

Не смея перечить воле королевы, мужчина кивнул. Не настолько уж ему и нравилась принцесса, чтобы лишаться из-за нее головы. Дочь же пришла к матери позже и спокойно произнесла, подражая степенной речи родительницы:

— Ты мне больше не мать.

Королева почувствовала, как что-то внутри нее умерло с этими страшными словами. Не в силах скрыть боль, она снова занесла над дочерью руку. Снова громкая затрещина… Они кинулись друг на друга, схватываясь чуть ли не насмерть.

Королева сильнее, она придавила ту к полу. Принцесса по привычке рыпалась, пытаясь освободиться и продолжить попытки сделать себя сиротой, а мать до боли сжимала ее руки, придавливая весом. Обе тяжело дышали. Трандуил в гневе зло рассматривает дочь, нависая над ней. Леголас почти с отвращением смотрит в лицо матери. Ей слишком обидно, и она не хочет быть слабой перед этой властолюбивой ведьмой. Но нет, вот снова… Ребенок кривит губы от боли. Невыносимо. Мать не выдерживает первой, отпуская до хруста скрученные руки, не в силах этого терпеть, падает на дочь, сгребая ту в объятия, и горько плачет. «Ну почему у меня никогда не получается воспитание? Почему ты никогда меня не слушаешь?»

Гнев принцессы испарился, будто бы того и не было.

— Мама… — зовет Леголас. Она в ужасе. Ее королева, всегда сильная и уверенная в себе, жестокая, принципиальная, впервые горько плачет, потому что ударила дочь. Принцесса не на шутку забеспокоилась. Она ни разу не видела ни одного случая проявления хоть каких-то эмоций, кроме гнева, от этой эльфийки. Она запускает руки в ее волосы, пытаясь приподнять ее голову. Та же, не прекращая рыдать, начинает целовать лицо дочери, будто бы та снова младенец, что опустили ей на руки. Королева что-то бормочет почти в бреду, не переставая.

— Мамочка, прости меня… — шепчет принцесса приподнимаясь и пытаясь ту успокоить. Она уже забыла, почему начала так жестоко говорить с ней. Ей страшно за мать сейчас. Впервые ледяная статуя изъявила признаки жизни.

— Леголас, дитя мое… — наконец выдает фразу королева, продолжая сжимать дочь в объятиях. Принцесса впервые слышит нежность в этом голосе. Впервые, как она думает, за всю свою жизнь. Доверчиво уступая теплому ощущению, что рождается в груди, она отвечает на объятия матери, приподнимая ту с пола.

И в таком положении дочь и мать просидели больше часа… Они вели себя как два избалованных ребенка, постоянно проявляя силу. Две идиотки, потому что нет никого, кто приказал бы им остановиться и хоть раз подумать. Никому нет дела, как два отмеченных Эру правителя (нынешний и будущий) общаются между собой.

***

Война кольца давно выиграна. Ясное небо сменило вечные тучи. Зло покинуло Средиземье.

Леголас уже столького достигла самостоятельно, что может вступить в свою от рождения назначенную должность, но она не спешит домой. Мать та ни разу не навестила с тех пор, как они разругались в пух и прах. Спустя столько времени, даже после похода до Мордора, родная дочь не хотела видеть перед собой ту, кто любила ее больше всего на свете.

Начинается все с того, что однажды ей сообщают будто бы королева Лихолесья стала нелюдима. Она целыми днями сидела среди своих сокровищ и перебирала те, будто не находя какой-то одной вещи. Говорили, она обезумела, словно гром победы ее не интересовал. Леголас знала почему и мучилась от этого. Она посчитала себя взрослой, сбежав от своей королевы, но каждый бой она чувствовала чьи-то руки у себя на плечах, что отводили о нее стрелы и мечи, не позволяя погибнуть. Каждый в отряде удивлялся ее легкости и прозорливости, но принцесса знала заранее, что это не ее способности. Ей никогда на практике не удавалось быть особо меткой, ловкой и сильной. Только одно существо на свете могло делиться с ней своей магией на расстоянии… Леголас всегда будет помнить о том, что сказала ей тогда. В тот день был повержен страшный дракон, а наследница решила покинуть мать, потому что была влюблена.

_— И… он нужен тебе? — осторожно спрашивает Трандуил, боясь услышать правду. Вскинув на ту яростный взгляд, принцесса процедила:  
— Уж точно больше, чем ты!  
Королева скрывает страшную боль, вызванную этими словами. Сердце сковал мертвый холод. Она отвернулась от дочери.  
— Уходи, — тихо произносит Трандуил, на миг качнувшись, словно дерево от ударившей молнии.  
Леголас все еще стоит, сверля гневным взглядом ее спину, тяжело дыша, будто дралась без остановки несколько дней и ночей…_

Ей часто теперь снится мать. Один и то же сон каждый раз. В нем Трандуил мертва, как она и мечтала. Кошмары мучат ее, не желая отпускать ее нечистую совесть и давно раздавленные надежды.

— Прости меня, мама! — вполголоса горько стонет Леголас, просыпаясь, подавляя рвущуюся из глубины правду, что она скрывала от самой себя все это время; переполненную печалью и банальную фразу, отдающуюся невыносимой болью по всему телу. Принцесса боится потерять мать, так и не извинившись.

Уже утром Леголас направляется в покои к собрату-хранителю. Не знает, что будет говорить. Может быть, выразит сожаление о том, что так много чужих сил и времени потратила на затею со строительством корабля. Ей жаль своего друга, но сердце рвется на части. Забавно, что даже с гномом она смогла найти общий язык, подружиться с врагом.

Правитель Агларонда замечает перемены в ее поведении. Ему не хочется лезть в душу к Леголас, зная, что боевая подруга сама скажет, если у нее есть что-то на уме, но разговор идет плохо. Пытаясь ее приободрить, гном усмехаясь, говорит следующее:

— Славно будет в Валиноре, милый друг. Не грусти, думаю, и твои печали там исчезнут!

Леголас быстро вскидывает голову; боль рвется наружу. Улыбка сползает с лица Гимли.

— Гимли, — обращается она к низкорослому, — Прости меня, я не могу… — запинается, не в силах подобрать нужные слова.

Гном какое-то время внимательно всматривается в отчаянное выражение лица напротив. Уяснив что-то для себя, понимающе кивнул. Он не осуждает ее. Каждый волен делать со своей судьбой то, что считает нужным… Они братски обнялись, зная, что больше не встретят друг друга.

— Прощай, дружище, — добродушно говорит сын Глоина, отстраняясь, — береги себя.

Махнув боевому товарищу рукой на прощание, Леголас со всех ног спешит обратно, в отчий дом… Она недолго здоровалась с родным краем. Казалось, из этого места страшная тень кровопролитной войны не ушла до сих пор. Будь она чужеземкой, ни за что бы не поверила, что это дом правительницы. Встретили ее сухо, почти даже не удивляясь появлению, но преграждать дорогу не стали. Все же она законная наследница, пускай и беглая. Думали, что зашла попрощаться перед отъездом в запретные земли.

Она быстро бежала по знакомым залам дворца, точно зная, где встретит мать, задыхаясь от быстрого бега.

Был слышен страшный грохот. Принцесса с ужасом наблюдала за тем, как Трандуил перебирала свои драгоценные камни, металлы, другие украшения, со злостью швыряя их во все стороны, будто одержимая. Казалось, королева рыдала от бессилия, сгибаясь пополам в отчаянии, после каждого отброшенного предмета роскоши. Принцессе Лихолесья физически больно смотреть на нее. Леголас с силой стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать от мучащих ее каждый день воспоминаний. Ком застревает в горле; в глазах застыли слезы. Вот-вот брызнут из глаз.

_…но ликовать не получалось, ее будто парализовало. Соврала. С самого начала злить мать, нарочно увязываясь за гномами, было бесчестно. Еще в тот момент, когда Трандуил, избив ее, начала рыдать, она начала догадываться о том, что у нее на сердце. Дочь узнала ее секрет и хотела проучить. В этом она вся в мать. Выждала момент и нанесла подлый удар.  
— Будь ты проклята.  
Леголас наблюдала неотрывно, как ее королева, спотыкаясь почти на каждом шагу, медленно скрывалась от нее во тьме навечно. Она еле сдерживается, чтобы не закричать во весь голос, окликнуть мать, поцеловать ее руки, упасть той в ноги и молить о прощении, но та часть, которая была обижена ее жестокостью, заставляла молчать.  
На самом деле Леголас никогда им не интересовалась. Она любила мать. Больше всего на свете._

— Мама… — тихо окликнула «крошка-дочь».

Трандуил резко обернулась. Глаза раскрылись шире от удивления, рот приоткрылся в безмолвном крике. Шумно выдохнула, не веря тому, что видела перед собой. Пальцы дрожали; она выронила из них все, что держала, на пол. Предметы катились по полу с отвратительно громким звоном, отдающимся эхом по своду сокровищницы, срезая острые уши каждому, кто его слышал.

Королева не думала, что когда-нибудь еще хоть раз в жизни услышит этот голос. Дочь не видела мать несколько эпох. Любимые черты лица прожгли память. Больше нет сил на нее обижаться. Теперь она ее не оставит. Не сможет.

Галадриэль может захлебнуться морской водой из своей чаши предсказаний. В Валинор даже через неделю не отчалил ни один корабль.


End file.
